Dolls
by PhantomBrat
Summary: Three hundred years ago, a lonely man with no children to call his own created three dolls that could move and act like a real child. Each doll had a flaw despite his efforts to make them perfect, nearly lifelike. Now reawakened they face dangers in order to defeat a foe who seeks their destruction.


Three hundred years ago, a lonely man with no children to call his own created three dolls that could move and act like a real child. Each doll had a flaw despite his efforts to make them perfect, nearly lifelike. The first doll could not hear. The second didn't see. The third and final doll was unable to speak.

He called them his sons, but one day he had heard prophesied that a great evil would one day descend on their homeland and three brave souls would be able to face it. Wishing to prevent devastation, the man offered up his dolls to the sorcerer who foresaw the Darkness. The sorcerer cast a spell upon the dolls and lay their now-still forms in the gallery. They would reawaken should the three seen in the vision stand before them.

For his sacrifice of the three childlike dolls he so treasured, the Sorcerer presented to the man his sister's only daughter for a wife. She gave him a son and a daughter.

()()()()

Yami Atem Mutou scoffed at the retelling of the legend. He'd heard it many times from his grandfather that the old man in the story was his five-times-great-grandfather and that he should be proud. Each year the various schools in the region would visit the Cathedral of Dolls and stand before the Altar of Three in hopes that they would awaken.

Only those fifteen years of age were permitted to approach the dais one at a time. It was a sort of coming of age for them. This year, Yami and his two best friends were among those allowed to cross the ropes to stand before the three strange dolls.

Grabbing his bread roll and lunch, Yami called out that he'd be back after school. "Let me know if they awaken," his grandfather called back.

()()()()

Yami spotted his friends among the ones lined up to see the dolls firsthand. One of them had shoulder-length white hair, quite common among his family. The other had sandy-blond hair nearly the same length as the first. Yami had spiked hair of black, crimson, and blond streaks. "Bakura, Marik," Yami called out to them. "I can't believe that they're forcing us to do this."

"Can't be an adult without standing before a child's toy," Bakura scoffed. He'd turned fifteen just a few months after their last yearly visit to the Cathedral. "Did you bring your offering?"

Yami nearly groaned in irritation. Each of the fifteen-year-olds was expected to place an object from their childhood before the Caretaker. The elderly man would approach the dolls and present the item. When there wasn't a response, the object was handed to another member of the Order to place among the other items from past youths. "All I have is the Pendant that my father had. It's been in the family for ages."

Marik and Bakura held out their own Family Totems. After the Great Sickness swept through their village, the three friends were left orphans. Yami's grandfather had taken them in until Marik's brother returned and his sister was of age. Bakura had decided to live between the two houses Of Mutou and Ishtar as he had no family left.

Marik looked at the three items and sighed, "I guess this is the last our families will ever see of these Totems."

"Too bad we won't ever get them back," Yami agreed sadly.

"Unless those dolls react or something," Bakura stated. "I'd really hate to have the one that can't see."

It was their turn shortly after Bakura's comment.

()()()()

Yami handed the Pendant that had been in his family for ages to the Caretaker. The bearded man carefully took the item to the dais and held it over the three dolls upon the altar. A gasp rang through the Cathedral of Dolls as one of them moved. The Caretaker motioned for an attendant to bring Yami forward.

The crowd watched as the doll was placed in Yami's arms. "The Silent One has chosen this youth! His childhood treasure shall be returned to him as he is one of the Three Chosen."

Yami looked at the small figure in his arms. It looked smaller than a two-year-old child with wide amethyst eyes and a cherubic face. It had the same hair as he did, but with all the blond framing its face. A faint crack ran along its neck, but it appeared to be on the surface only. Its clothes were of purple velvet and satin, a thin black velvet choker with a crystal teardrop pendant was the only form of ornament on the doll.

While Yami was examining the doll, his friends were also chosen. Marik received the Deaf One while Bakura was claimed by the Blind One. Marik's doll had on the same clothes but in lavender. It wore a pair of golden earrings. Its hair was a sandy blond and had lavender eyes.

Bakura's doll was dressed in cream and beige with soft white hair. This doll had light brown eyes that looked to be clouded over. It wore a few golden bangles on its left wrist.

The Caretaker called them into a private room to speak.

()()()()

"You three have been chosen by the Dolls of Light. Each doll will need to be named before the day is through," he stated. "Go in Light and may Peace find you."

The man led them to a secret passage out of the Cathedral of Dolls. Once out, they immediately headed to Yami's house with the dolls still nestled in their arms. Yami's doll watched as they traveled in silence though the alleys and side streets.

()()()()

Yami opened the door and allowed his friends entry before closing it behind himself. He set the doll on the table next to the other two. "So what do we do now," Yami asked his friends.

Marik watched the dolls, "I guess we find names for them."

Bakura looked at the Blind One and sighed, "Mother once said that had Father not won the draw to name me, I would have been named Ryou after her father. I guess I could name mine 'Ryou'."

Upon hearing the name Bakura's doll spoke, "Thank you for gifting me such an honored name."

Marik decided to call his 'Malik' as a means to mess with his sister later. His doll, as it could read lips, smiled at the name. "Thanks," it stated after deciphering what was said.

Yami had no idea what to name the doll that had chosen him. He watched as it silently played a clapping game with the other two dolls. Growing bored, the Silent One began something else. It held up one, then two fingers before pointing to its leather shoes. Three, then four, fingers and it pointed to the door.

Marik caught on to the Silent One's 'game', "It's doing the child's counting game!"

The Silent One beamed and clapped its tiny hands. Just as it was preparing to 'count' again, Yami's grandfather returned from the Market. "There's such a ruckus out there," the man stated as he hung his cloak up. "Everyone says that the dolls have awakened."

"We have," Ryou stated as Bakura picked up the doll. "I suppose proper introductions are in order."

The elderly man nodded, "I am Solomon Mutou. Yami is my grandson."

"He has yet to name my brother," Ryou pointed out. I am Ryou, the Blind One. Malik, the Deaf One, has chosen Marik. Bakura is my Chosen One."

Bakura was shocked, "You mean that the Silent One is a boy!?"

"As we all are," Ryou stated. "Father could not afford to have the seamstress make up proper clothes for us. He had to buy what she already had made."

Solomon watched as the Silent One began his 'counting game' once more. "He loves to play, doesn't he," Solomon asked.

Yami nodded, "I guess he does."

"Why not call him 'Yugi'?"

"Yugi…I guess it would work," Yami mused. "Yugi."

The little doll stopped his game and looked up at his Chosen in awe. His tiny mouth dropped open is surprise. He recovered seconds later and reached out for Yami. Malik snickered. Ryou, hearing Malik's snicker smiled softly, "It appears that he likes his name."

()()()()

Yami and Solomon discovered that Yugi could write when the small doll found a piece of charcoal and a scrap of leather. Yugi held up the scrap for Solomon to take. On it was a simple message. 'I wish for better clothes.'

Yugi stamped his tiny foot and pouted as Yami looked at him and asked, "What's wrong with what you have on? Surely you can wait until tomorrow?"

The doll shook his head and stamped his foot once more, causing the folds of the dress to rustle. Solomon smacked Yami on the back of his head, "Don't be so rude, Yami. I'm sure that we can find more suitable clothing for him."

Yugi followed Solomon into the storage room. The doll watched as the elderly man rummaged through crates of material and made a pile as he searched. When he finished, Solomon measured the doll as if he were a real child. "I think I can make you some decent clothes out of the material I found."

Yugi looked through the layers that were picked and beamed. The material chosen nearly matched the color of his current clothes. The doll hugged the man's neck in happiness. Solomon chuckled, "Now that that's settled, after I've made you an outfit, would you like for me to alter that dress into more suitable clothes?"

Yugi nodded excitedly. He was eager to finally get out of the dress once and for all.

()()()()

Yami didn't know what to do for sleeping arrangements for the doll he now had to care for. He didn't even know that Yugi slept at all until the doll had fallen asleep on the rug by the fireplace. He carefully picked him up and carried the doll to his room. After laying Yugi on his bed, Yami went to look for a container to put him in for the night. A large basket caught his attention. It was big enough for the doll and deep enough for a pillow to fit without allowing Yugi to roll out.

Returning to his room, Yami set the basket up in a corner and prepared it for Yugi. As he lay the doll inside, Yami couldn't help but smile as a tiny hand weakly grasped his thumb.


End file.
